kiss the sky with green and purple
by littleapprentice851
Summary: this is a story about sky dren and brooke and others lol rated m for smex
1. Chapter 1

Dren

I jumped up into a tree waiting for her to come I know she will she told me she would. Dren thought to him self , he seems to do this a lot he thinks about sky a lot , shes the a new mew mew power member and as soon as Dren seen her it was like love at first sight. "oh god!" Dren said out loud. " were in the world...." Dren didn't even get to finish what he had to say be for she was next to him with her arms around his waist . " hey baby did u miss me?" she said with a smile.

Sky

I jumped into the tree when Dren wasn't looking, I warped my arms around his waist ,he looked down at me "hey baby did u miss me?" I said with a smile. He bent down and looked right into my eyes " baby bear u scared me" he said with a smirk almost like he was proud of her ( well he was a cynaclone and evil). Dren leaned down and started to kiss sky, sky kisses back she loved they his lips touched hers.

*mini mew pops out of now where*

ALIEN ALERT !! ALIEN ALERT!!!!!!!!!

Me and Dren look at mini mew.......... I grab mini mew "okay fur ball u better shut up or your dead hard drive got it!" I said in a mad tone. mini mew mumbled something and I let him go he was quite and he waited for me to speak." okay now mini mew this is my boyfriend but u need to keep quite about it okay" I said in a whisper. "okay okay !!" mini mew said. "now u need to leave okay go back to cafe mew mew" I said as I kisses mini mews head and then took off back to cafe mew mew.

Dren

I swear to deep blue I"am going to kill that fur ball, I stopped and looked into skys gray/blue eyes they were beautiful so was the rest of her,she had all the curves, big chest, sexy long dark brown hair, she had a kiss of a angel and the body to go with it and I was so happy she was mine.

**Faith:**

" **so thats all for now but I will do more tomorrow and because its my job as a fan to do this" * starts to cry a bit ***

**Mini mew: " that was good faith that was really good " **

**Faith: thanks mini mew well thats all **


	2. Chapter 2

Sky

I starred at Dren who was off in his own world , he must be thinking about something or some one. "hmmm" I mumbled. I wounder what hes thinking about, some times I wish I could crack open his head and see what makes him tick. Hes mostly thinking about me maybe me naked who knows.

I waved my hands in front of Drens face "you who...Dren you there?" I said a little worried.

Drens face when from a white to a red " yea i"am here baby bear " Dren said in a easy tone.

Dren

I walked over and warp my arms around sky's waist " I love you sky" I said with a smile.

"i love you to" sky said as she start to kiss my neck. Oh it felt so good I started to rub up and down her waist, as sky started to suck and nip my neck. When she started this I pushed her to the middle part of the tree. I let my hands go under her shirt (oh shes wearing shorts and and a black and white striped tank top and flats)all the way up to her bra and groping her breasts. A soft moan came out of sky's mouth when she was sucking my neck.

Brooke

Now where is that girl Brooke thought to her self as she sat under the tree. Brooke heard a moan and looked up to see Drens hands up sky's tank top. Brooke started to stand up and jump into the tree behind Dren. "yo! Love birds Zoey and the others are not going to be to happy when I tell them this" I said with a smile. Dren blushed and took his hands out from under sky's tank top." what the hell are you doing here Brooke?" sky asked me. "well I came to look for you since your missing work at the moment and I can see why" Brooke said as she looked at Dren. " well baby pop I dont have time for this" Dren said as he looked at me. "see you later baby bear" Dren said as he kisses sky's lips and teleported away.

Sky

oh for the love of god Brooke scared Dren away that's just peachy I thought to my self. Any who I looked at brooke. she was really pretty she was a blond and she was a bit taller then me he had really good curves not like me but she was still damn hot. I was really happy she was my best friend and she was there for me some times." so " I started off " you know I got out with Dren right?" said with a blushed face. "well no duh its not like i"am a blond........oh I am" Brooke said with a sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke

Okay now we need to get going be for Elliot had a spazz Brooke thought to her self. As I jumped out of the tree with sky I grabbed her hand and started running. After like 20 mins of running we finally got to cafe mew mew. As I walked in with sky behind me, Elliot ran over and picked me up and kisses me. He put me down. "heh Brooke did you get ...Oh look there's sky!" Elliot said looking at me and then at sky. " why do you think that work isn't that important?" Elliot asked sky. "well um mm errrr..." sky said and then Zoey came over and butted into are conversations. "Hey Elliot why don't you leave sky alone she has a hard time in life as it is and sometimes she need a break god your so mean to her" Zoey said as me and sky went to put are maid outfit on.

Sky

I went to my locker and got out my maid outfit ( my maid outfit looked like a french maid suit and Brooke's was a dark purple) and put it on a blue bench. I stared to change and put my other clothes in the locker and put my maid outfit on,as did Brooke. Kiki walked in and she smiles and walked over to me. "sky Zoey want to talk to you when your done okay?" Kiki said with a smile. "oh yea sure Kiki" I said. Kiki warped her arms around my waist and hugged me, I hugged her back. " Whats wrong?" I asked. " I think something bad might happen to you" Kiki said to me as she let me go ans started to talk to Brooke. As Kiki was leaving I went to find Zoey, now where the hell is that girl I thought to myself.

" Hey there!" … "AHHH!" I screamed. "Zoey don't do that you know i"am scared easy" I said with a little smile as I found out my panda ears were sticking out. " aha that's okay I know i"am sorry that I scared you and making your ears stick, but I really need to talk to you" Zoey said. I looked at her a a long time be for answering. "um okay what do you want to talk to me about ?" I asked Zoey. " well its about dren and I know he liked me but now that your here I think he likes you and you like him" Zoey said. I blushed a bright red. "Well um err" some one cut me off " Zoey no need to be jealous. Face it we all know what sky has you don't got it and u just cant live with that" Dren said floating behind me. Dren warped his arms around my waist.

I thought I blushed purple " haha Zoey, Dren is my boyfriend.." I said looking at Zoey. "umm oh...oh my god! Elliot!" Zoey screamed. (meanwhile Elliot and Brooke are making out in a closet)as Zoey screamed out Elliot's name and he came out of the closet in the kitchen with kiss marks all over his neck and face and his hair all messy. " okay whats the problem?' Elliot asked Zoey. "well sky is going out with Dren" Zoey said as she was having a panic attack. Elliot looked over at me and Dren, who was now kissing my neck and touching my panda tail all I could do was blush and try not to fall to my knees. " Dren Stop that"Elliot said. "Okay kissy boy but you better watch it" Dren said with a smirk. Elliot blushed " so sky is that true"he asked me and I nodded. Kiki ran over to me and pushed Dren aside and hugged me and said " oh see I told you something bad was going to happen".


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh sorry people in this story i"am Kiki cousin any who here's part 4 **

Sky

Elliot's mouth dropped open as he herd what Zoey said was true, he looked at me and then Dren. "you know you two your going to have a really hard relationship because sky your going to be kicking his ass" Elliot said with that stupid tone he uses. Kiki started to speak " its almost closing time and I need to pick up my little sister and me and sky need to go" Kiki said with her arms still around me. "Kiki is right we need to go, also Dren is now not fighting same is sardon and tart the quite working with deep blue" I said to Elliot. "what ever" Elliot said heading back to the closet. As I grabbed Kiki hand Dren whispered something to me "hey babe meet you in your room" Dren said in a husky voice and then teleported away. "come on sky" Kiki said as she pulled me into the locker room.

Kiki

As me and sky were changing in to are normal clothes. mine was a orange top and pants, sky was a a striped black and white tank top ans shorts and flats. She had a nice style, I wish I could look like her. "Sky umm can you maybe hang out with me and Zoey because she coming over to nigh so maybe can you come to my room later tonight?" I asked sky with a smile. "well you know I"am coming over little monkey" sky said with a smile and kisses my nose. We finished getting dressed and putting are maid clothes back in a locker, we walked out of the cafe and stared to walk to the day care to pick up my little sister. When we got home sky took off her hoodie and raced up stairs to her room "wounder whats she going to do" Kiki said to her little sister.

Sky

When I got to my room Dren was laying on my bed with just boxers on, they were blue with clouds. Kinda like the sky oh.. I just got that, I turned around and locked the door I had a feeling something might happen. I walked over to Dren who looked like he was sleeping. Haha I know what i"am doing to him I thought to myself. I sat on the bed and looked at Dren nothing happened then brushed my hand over his manhood. He let out a moan and opened his legs more,hah hes even a horny in his sleep. I giggled and I started to rub his manhood through his boxers. Dren opened his eyes and found out he was hard. " hey teddy bear when did you get home?" Dren asked all blushed and sleepy. "about ten mins ago" I said with a soft grin. " oh I must have fallen a sleep" Dren said with a giggle and then pulling me on top of him. "oh baby you must be in the mood huh?" I said to Dren with a with a grin. " oh yes baby bear I want you" Dren said as he leaned up and kissed me. I kissed him back putting my tongue in his mouth.


End file.
